Aeroponics are generally soil-less growing systems that involve growing plants with their roots suspended in a chamber. The roots are periodically or continuously subjected to a fine mist or spray of liquefied nutrients.
Conventional aeroponic systems are generally complex in design, expensive to manufacture, and lack scalability. Such disadvantages have precluded widespread use of aeroponic systems.